


Could Be Worse

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden and Malia go searching for the desert wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Takes place following season four, with spoilers up through "Smoke & Mirrors."

Malia had her arms wrapped tightly around Braeden. She was on the back of the mercenary’s motorcycle as they sped through the Mexican desert.

“I still think your coming along was a bad idea” the older woman shouted over the roar of the engine.

“She’s my mom” said Malia. “Besides, you’ll need my help tracking her.”

“I’ve gotten along without you so far” Braeden said defensively. She’d been bounty hunting many times before.

“Yes, but this isn’t a normal target” said Malia. “This is the desert wolf.”

Braeden sighed. “Don’t remind me.”

“Besides, aren’t you glad I’m here?” Malia asked.

“There could be worse people to be in the desert with.”


End file.
